Propiedad Del Segador
by MiyukiShirahimeUzumaki
Summary: Naruto no necesita en su vida más problemas como Sasuke. Pero el enorme, sexy y tatuado motociclista que se presenta en la casa de su hermano no está de acuerdo. Él quiere a Naruto en su motocicleta y en su cama. Ahora. Semi-Adaptación...
1. Chapter 1

**17 de Septiembre- Día Actual**

**_Pov. Naruto_**

Mierda, había motocicletas fuera del remolque.

Tres Harleys y un enorme camión oscuro que yo no reconocía.

Menos mal que no me detuve en la tienda de combustibles camino a casa. Fue un día largo y lo último que quería hacer es salir corriendo a comprar comida, los chicos siempre quieren comer. Menma no me había dado dinero extra para comprar cerveza y tampoco quería pedirle, no con sus problemas de dinero. No era como si yo pagara el alquiler. Para ser un un hombre que tenía como misión de vida fumar marihuana y jugar videojuegos, mi hermano Menma había hecho mucho por mí en los últimos tres meses. Se lo debía y yo lo sabía.

Compre un poco de cerveza y carne picada en oferta. Tenía planeado hacer hamburguesas, bollos y patatas fritas para nosotros dos, pero siempre cocinaba algo extra para que sobrara. Tsunade me había dado una sandía que recogió en Sunagakure ese fin de semana. Incluso tenía preparada una ensalada de patata para la pequeña reunión después del trabajo. Tendría que quedarme hasta tarde haciendo otra, pero tendría que soportarlo. Sonreí, agradecido de que algo en mi vida fuera bien. En menos de un minuto ya tenía planes, y aunque no sería una comida gourmet, tampoco avergonzaría a Menma. Me detuve junto a las motos, con cuidado de dejar mucho espacio. Me aterrorizaron Las Parcas la primera vez que los conocí. Cualquier persona lo estaría. Se veían como criminales, todos tatuados y con chaquetas de cuero negro cubiertas de parches. Discutían, bebían y podían ser rudos y exigentes, pero nunca robaron o rompieron algo. Menma me advirtió sobre ellos muchas veces, pero también los consideraba, sus amigos. Yo decidí que exageraba las cosas. Quiero decir, Sasuke era un poco peligroso, pero no era ningún criminal activo…

De todos modos, creo que Menma trabajaba en un tipo de sitio web para ellos o algo así. Algún negocio. ¿Por qué un club de motociclistas necesitaba un sitio web? No tenía ni idea y la única vez que le pregunté me dijo que no preguntara.

Luego huyó al casino durante dos días.

Me bajé del coche y di la vuelta para agarrar los alimentos, casi asustado de ver la motociclista de Sasuke en la alineación. Quería verlo tanto que dolía, pero no estaba seguro de que le diría si lo hiciera. No es como si él hubiera respondido a mis mensajes de texto. Pero no podía evitarlo, tenía que comprobarlo. Agarré mis comestibles y me acerqué a las motos antes de entrar.

No sé mucho sobre motocicletas, pero sabía lo suficiente como para reconocer la suya. Era grande, elegante y negra. Algunas son brillantes y están decoradas del modo en que brillen por la autopista. La suya solo es grande y rápida, con tubos de escape gigantes y más testosterona de la que debería ser legal.

La moto era casi tan hermosa como el hombre que la montaba. Casi.

Mi corazón se detuvo cuando vi esa moto justo al final. Quería tocarla, ver si el cuero del asiento era tan suave como lo recordaba, pero yo no era tan estúpido como para arriesgarme. Sabía que no era lo correcto. En serio, no debería estar emocionado de verlo, pero sentí una emoción al saber que yo tenía razón, él se encontraba en mi remolque. Las cosas no eran buenas entre nosotros y honestamente no sé si me saludaría. Durante un tiempo fuimos casi como novios.

La última vez que lo vi me asustó.

Incluso asustado, el hombre lograba que mi miembro sufriera una erección. Alto, musculoso, con el cabello largo hasta los hombros.

Rígido, un tatuaje en su hombro rodeaban. Y que rostro…

Sasuke era guapo, guapo como una estrella de cine. Yo apostaría a que había mujeres y hombres persiguiéndolo siempre, y el hecho de que pasó más de una noche en mi cama me hacía muy consciente de que su belleza comenzaba justo por debajo del cinturón.

El pensamiento de lo que se encontraba debajo me condujo a una breve pero intensa fantasía sobre él, yo, mi cama y un poco de jarabe de chocolate.

Yum.

Mierda. Postre. Necesitaba postre para esta noche. Sasuke amaba los dulces. ¿Tenía chispas de chocolate? Podía hacer galletas, siempre y cuando hubiera suficiente mantequilla. Por favor, no dejes que siga molesto conmigo, oré en silencio, a pesar de que estar bastante seguro de que a Dios no le interesaban las oraciones donde la promesa de fornicación jugaba un papel crucial. Llegué a la puerta haciendo malabares con las bolsas, deslicé la mayoría de ellas en mi brazo derecho para poder girar la perilla. Entré y miré la sala de estar.

Entonces, grité.

Mi hermano mayor se encontraba arrodillado en el centro de la habitación, golpeado. Sangre reciente cubría toda la alfombra. Cuatro hombres Parcas lo rodeaban. Itachi, Sasuke y dos más que no conocía; uno gigante y con escamas (?), y otro que era rubio y una coleta sujetando su cabello, Sasuke me estudió con la misma expresión fría, casi en blanco, que tenía desde que nos conocimos la primera vez.

Itachi me estudió también. Era un hombre alto con el pelo largo recogido en una coleta baja y negro, el cual parecía demasiado elegante para ser un motociclista, y de brillantes ojos negros que atraviesan a cualquier chica o chico. Charlé con él por lo menos cinco veces. Era el presidente del club. Tenía un gran sentido del humor, llevaba fotos de sus dos hijas adolescentes y las mostraba cada vez que tenía la más mínima oportunidad y me ayudó a desconchar el maíz la última vez que nos visitó.

Ah, y también se encontraba justo detrás de mi hermano, apuntándole con un arma en la nuca.

* * *

Hola minna-san etto esto es una semi-adaptacion xD y me haria muy feliz que se pasaran a leerlo claro para los qe llegaron a leer esto es por que terminaron de leer el 1 capitulo, si ven algun error no duden en notificarmelo por favor

Gracias a las personitas bonitas que pasaron a leer!


	2. Chapter 2

Junio 16- 12 Semanas Antes

—Naruto, hiciste lo correcto —dijo Menma, sosteniendo una bolsa de hielo contra mi mejilla—.Ese hijo de puta merece morir. Nunca jamás regresarás con él.

—Lo sé —respondí miserablemente. Tenía razón ¿Por qué no dejé a Sai antes?

Fuimos novios desde el instituto, me casé a los diecinueve y a los veinte sabía que cometí un terrible error. Tuve que esperar hasta ahora, cinco años después, para darme cuenta de cuan terrible era.

Hoy me había dado una bofetada en la mejilla derecha.

Después de eso, sólo tardé unos diez minutos en hacer todo lo que no hice durante todos nuestro tiempo juntos. Lancé mi ropa en la maleta y dejé su abusivo culo.

—Estoy un poco contento de que lo hiciera —dije, mirando la mesa de fornica con cicatrices en el remolque de mi madre. Ella estaba tomándose unas pequeñas vacaciones en la cárcel. La vida de mi mamá es complicada.

—¿Qué mierda, Naruto? —Preguntó Menma, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Pareces jodido de la cabeza cuando hablas de esa manera.

Mi hermano me amaba, pero no era precisamente un poeta. Le ofrecí una sonrisa.

—Me quedé con él por mucho tiempo, simplemente aguantando.

Creo que podría haberme quedado para siempre. Pero cuando me golpeó fue como si finalmente despertara. Pasé de estar aterrorizado de marcharme a no preocuparme más.

Sinceramente, no me importa, Menma. Él puede quedarse con todo el mobiliario, el equipo de música, toda esa mierda. Me alegro de que por fin lo dejara.

—Bueno, puedes quedarte aquí todo el tiempo que necesites —dijo, señalando todo el remolque. Era pequeño y húmedo y olía un poco como a cocina y ropa sucia, pero me sentía segura aquí.

Este fue mi hogar durante la mayor parte de mi vida, y si bien pudo no ser una infancia de ensueño, no fue tan mala para unos niños cuyo padre los abandonó antes de que llegaran a la escuela primaria.

Bueno, hasta que mamá nos dio la espalda y comenzó a beber. Las cosas fueron cuesta abajo después de eso. Miré alrededor del remolque, tratando de pensar. ¿Cómo funcionaría esto?

—No tengo dinero —dije—. No puedo pagarte la renta. No hasta que consiga un trabajo.

Sai nunca colocó mi nombre en una cuenta bancaria.

—¿Qué mierda, Naruto? ¿Alquilar? —preguntó Menma otra vez, sacudiendo la cabeza—. Esta es tu casa también. Quiero decir, es una mierda, pero es nuestra mierda. No pagarás alquiler.

Le sonreí, una sonrisa de verdad esta vez. Menma podría drogarse, pasar el noventa por ciento de su vida jugando con la consola de videojuegos, pero tenía un corazón. De repente, sentí tal amor inmenso que no pude evitar dejar caer la bolsa de hielo y lanzarme sobre él, dándole un fuerte abrazo. Envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mí con torpeza, devolviéndomelo a pesar de sentirse un poco confuso y asustado.

Nunca hemos sido una familia del tipo sentimental.

—Te amo, Menma —dije.

—Um, sí —murmuró, alejándose de mí nerviosamente, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. Se acercó al mostrador, abrió un cajón y sacó una pipa de cristal pequeña y una bolsa de hierba.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó. Sip, Menma me ama. No comparte su hierba con cualquiera. Me reí y sacudí la cabeza.

—Paso. Tengo que empezar a buscar trabajo mañana por la mañana. No quiero suspender una prueba de drogas.

Se encogió de hombros y entró en la habitación, que era también el salón comedor, la entrada y el pasillo para sentarse en el sofá. Un segundo más tarde encendió su descomunal televisor de pantalla grande. Pasó los canales hasta que llegó a la lucha libre, no el deporte, sino del tipo que usan trajes divertidos y es como una telenovela. Sai probablemente estaría viendo lo mismo en nuestra casa. Menma le dio un par de caladas a su pipa y luego la apoyó en la mesa de café. Luego agarró su portátil y la abrió.

Sonreí.

Menma siempre ha sido un culo inteligente cuando se trata de ordenadores. No tenía ni idea de qué hacía para ganar dinero, aunque sospechaba que hacia lo suficiente para no morir de hambre. La mayoría de las personas, incluyendo Sai, pensaban que él era un perdedor. Tal vez lo era. Pero no me importaba, porque cada vez que lo necesitaba, seguía allí para mí. Y siempre voy a estar aquí para él, me prometí a mí mismo. Comenzando por limpiar el lugar y comprar algo de comida real. Hasta donde yo sabía, el hombre vivía a base de pizza, frituras y mantequilla de maní. Algunas cosas nunca cambian. Me costó mucho trabajo limpiar el remolque, pero disfruté cada minuto de ello. Echaba de menos a mamá, por supuesto, pero tengo que admitir (aunque sólo sea para mí) que el lugar era mucho más cómodo sin ella cerca. Es una cocinera terrible, mantiene las persianas cerradas y nunca limpia el inodoro.

Ah, y todo lo que toca se vuelve drama y caos.

Menma no tira de la cadena tampoco, pero por alguna razón no me molesta tanto. Probablemente porque no sólo me dio la habitación más grande, sino que también empujó un fajo de billetes sorprendentemente grande en mi bolso aquella mañana, me besó la frente y me deseó suerte cuando salí en busca de empleo.

Necesitaba encontrar trabajo a pesar de que lucía un desagradable moretón en la cara anunciando el poco amor que Sai me tenía.

—Patea sus culos, hermanito —dijo Menma, frotándose los ojos. Me conmovió que se levantara de la cama para despedirme. No era exactamente una persona mañanera—. ¿Cómprame cerveza de camino a casa? Y algunas de esas cositas que filtran el café... se me acabó, y papel higiénico también. Necesito mi cafeína.

Hice una mueca.

—Yo me encargo de las compras —dije rápidamente—. Y de la cocina —añadí, mirando el fregadero de la cocina repleto de platos. Y ollas. Y algo verde que podría tener la cura para el cáncer...

—Genial —murmuró, luego se volvió y se tambaleó-caminó hasta su habitación.

Dos semanas más tarde y las cosas mejoraron. Por un lado, hice un suficiente progreso en casa. Ya no tenía miedo de sentarme en el inodoro por más tiempo del necesario, o de usar la ducha. Mi siguiente proyecto fue el patio, que no había sido cortado en al menos dos años. También conseguí un trabajo en la guardería de Konoha, que era dirigida por la madre de mi vieja amiga Sakura (cosa fea que odio), Mebuki. Sakura y yo habíamos perdido el contacto cuando ella fue a la universidad, pero veía a su madre de vez en cuando y siempre le pregunté por ella. Sakura terminó la escuela de derecho y tenía un trabajo en Sunagakure, en alguna firma remilgada.

Su madre me mostró fotos de Sakura. Tenía la apariencia de una abogada de la televisión; trajes de diseñador y zapatos de lujo. Yo también tuve calificaciones tan buenas como las de ella, pero estuve tan enamorado de Sai que deje de lado la universidad.

Gran idea.

De cualquier forma, Mebuki me preguntó con cautela si todavía seguía con Sai, mirando con preocupación mi moretón. Le hablé de mis nuevos planes de vida y eso fue todo. Así que ahora tengo un trabajo y aunque no pagaran mucho, me gustaba trabajar con los niños e incluso comencé a hacer de niñero por las tardes para diferentes familias que llevaban a sus hijos durante el día a la guardería.

Menma quería tenerme cerca porque cocinaba, limpiaba y lavaba la ropa. Había hecho todo eso por Sai también, pero él nunca me lo agradeció No, él sólo se quejaba de que yo hacía todo mal. Luego se marchaba.

Salí del trabajo a las tres ese día, así que regresé a casa a cocinar pan. Con el pasar de los años he perfeccionado mi técnica. Empiezo con una receta de pan francés básico, pero añado un montón de ajo, hierbas italianas, cinco tipos de quesos diferentes y un barniz de clara de huevo. La receta alcanzaba para dos panes grandes, y consideré servirlo con espaguetis cubierto con tomates frescos del jardín de Mebuki y mi ensalada especial de espinacas. Por supuesto, sabía que no podríamos comernos todo ese pan solo nosotros, por lo que planeaba llevar el otro pan para las chicas del trabajo. Mebuki tenía un gran jardín detrás en el centro y dijo que me ayudaría. Pensaba aprovecharlos tanto como pudiera antes de que la temporada acabara. Tuve la fantasía de hacer algunas conservas, pero probablemente no era realista. Había dejado todo mi equipamiento en donde Sai y no estaba dispuesto a volver allí. No se había puesto en contacto conmigo desde que me fui (Lo cual me ponía feliz), y oí por la ciudad que ya se mudó con Ino Yamanaka (lo que me dio ganas de vomitar). Me gustaba pensar en Ino como en una RAMERA, lo escribo en mayúsculas para darle énfasis cada vez que envió un mensaje a alguien. Coloqué la masa del pan sobre la mesa de picnic y decidí cortar la maleza del pórtico. Hacía calor, así que me quite la playera y me quede en unos pequeños shorts. Cogí unos viejos guantes de trabajo que encontré en el cobertizo, me serví un poco de té helado y bajé las ventanas del coche para poder escuchar la radio. Luego me puse un poco violento contra todo tipo de mala hierba que me encontraba. Media hora más tarde la maleza parecía estar ganando, así que decidí tomarme un descanso. Me subí sobre la mesa de picnic, apoyando los pies en el asiento y me tumbé con los brazos por encima de la cabeza, colgando del otro lado. Me sentí fantástico estando tan relajado y libre en mi propio patio sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Naturalmente, fue cuando todos los motociclistas se presentaron. Los oí venir, por supuesto, aunque no tan pronto como se podría pensar, tenía la música muy alta. No me di cuenta que tenía compañía hasta que estaban a mitad de nuestro largo camino que serpenteaba por todo nuestro huerto casero. Me senté y apoye mis manos detrás de mí cuando estuvieron cerca, estupefacto. Por lo general me gustaba el hecho de que viviéramos en medio de la nada sin vecinos. Ahora me sentía muy solo.

¿Quiénes eran esos tipos?

No se me ocurrió pensar que estaba reluciente de sudor y con unos shorts contos hasta que apagaron las motos, se quitaron los cascos y sacudieron la cabeza. Para mi propio perfecto cliché personal, Pour Some Sugar on Me de Def Leppard comenzó a sonar en la radio. Hice una mueca. Debía de parecer un princeso "pálido" tomando el sol fuera de mi remolque en unos shorts blancos con canciones anticuadas. De hecho, sentía que sus ojos se arrastraban sobre mí, y a pesar que los tres parecían apreciar la vista, fue el del medio quien realmente llamó mi atención. El hombre era grande. No me refiero a sólo alto sino de gran tamaño. Hombros anchos, brazos musculosos. Apuesto a que colocaría mis dos manos y no podría cubrir ese brazo, lo apretaría… y tal vez lo lamería. Se bajó de su moto y se dirigió hacia mí, mis ojos atrapados por los suyos. Sentí un sorprendente calor entre mis piernas. Pasé mucho tiempo sin sentir ningún deseo sexual en absoluto, para ser honesto. Los últimos años con Sai habían sido frustrantes y dolorosos. Pero algo en la forma en que este motero se contoneaba, ocupando el espacio y el aire a su alrededor con su presencia, me pilló con la guardia baja y me golpeó justo en el...

Bueno, ya sabes.

Mis pezones se endurecieron y me tambaleé un poco cuando se detuvo, extendiendo un dedo para trazar mi clavícula desde mi hombro hacia el interior, entonces bajó corriendo ente mi pecho, rozando los costados. Se lo llevó a la boca, saboreando mi sudor. Olía a aceite de motor y a sexo.

Santa mierda.

—Oye, culo dulce —dijo. Eso rompió el hechizo. ¿Culo dulce? ¿Qué tipo de hombre llama así a una persona que ni siquiera conoce?—. ¿Tu hombre está aquí? Necesitamos hablar.

Me apresuré a bajarme de la mesa, lejos de él, casi cayéndome en el proceso.

La música se detuvo abruptamente y dejé de mirarlo cuando vi que uno de sus amigos se acercó hasta mi coche y sacó las llaves. Las puso en su bolsillo. Oh, no.

—¿Te refieres a Menma? No esta —contesté, tratando de calmarme.

Mierda, ¿debí haber admitido que estaba solo? En realidad no tenía otra opción. Quiero decir, pude haber dicho que tenía que ir a por Menma dentro y luego cerrar la puerta, pero el remolque tenía treinta años. El cerrojo ha estado oxidado desde que era un niño. Sin mencionar que él tenía mis llaves—. ¿Por qué no esperas aquí mientras lo llamo?

El gran hombre me estudió, su rostro frío e inexpresivo. Decidí que no podía estar totalmente seguro de que fuera humano. Más bien como Terminator. No estaba dispuesto a seguir mirándolo, dejé caer mis ojos hacia su chaleco. Joder, cuero negro, un montón de parches. Uno de ellos me llamó la atención, un circulo(?) rojo brillante que tenia tres aspas el. No sabía lo que significaba, pero estoy bastante seguro de que quería entrar en mi casa y ponerme un poco más de ropa.

* * *

Hola minna Miyuki queria saber si les esta gustando como va quedando el fic? y si notan algun error, algo que no les guste o simplemente una sugeriencia no duden en duden en comentarlo

matte~


End file.
